Not so Mute Love
by zutara chicka
Summary: Katara has been mute since her mom has died. She's the loner in her school and gets bullied just because of it. One day When Zuko was bulling her he finds scars on her stomach so he pulls her into a janitors closet and demands her to tell him where she got. Will she tell him who it was and talk for the first time or will she runaway from the fact that he could possibly care for he.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my third ATLA story. I'm really happy about my story Emo and Jock. Since I'm in a writers block I will not be updating that story today. Sorry for all of you who want me to update it. As soon as I get a new idea for it I will update for now in the mean time I will be working on this Not so Mute Love. Anyway if you haven't read The Song or Emo and Jock I would love it if you would and tell me what you think or fav or put on alert. Or don't and just be a bitch like that. Lol anyway I've had this idea since I started working on Emo and Jock so I decided to give this a try. So please Read and Review or follow or fav that would be awesome. **

You all know that one kid who never talks or sits alone and gets bullied. Yeah well that girls me. I'm a loner and mute. I became mute when my mother died about 8 years ago. Ever since then my brother has been raising me since my dad goes out everyday and gets drunk and gets laid he sometimes abuses me just cause he's drunk. I sometimes cut but only when people at school bully me really bad. They only bully because I don't talk and I'm kinda emo punk also punk and I'm the only one in the school with that look. There is this one guy at school his name is Zuko and he's the player. His girlfriend of the week is Mai last week it was Song and the week before was Jin. Yeah he's the main one who bullies me along with my ex Jet who now goes out with Mai and Zuko doesn't know. I would kinda get a good laugh when Zuko finds out. He would be all like I don't get cheated on I'm the one who cheats. So yeah, that's my basic life I guess.

So I was sitting in the passengers seat of Sokka's car with him driving us to school. I was just looking out the window and the rain droplets on the window racing down. I just smiled to myself, but the I remembered we were on our way to school, so that smiled dropped right back down to a frown.

" Hey cheer up, we only have today left until thanksgiving break and trust me staying at Gran Gran's will be better then staying at home alone with dad," Sokka said nudging me, making me have a small smile on my face. I just nodded my head in agreeance.

When we pulled into the school parking lot I could tell today was gonna be just like yesterday. I get beat up, go into the bathroom wipe off the blood, then take out my razor and cut. I also felt like it was gonna be a better day to for some unknown reason. When I say better I'm mean really better.

So I got out of Sokka's car, grabbed my book bag and walked into the school. At least it was only sprinkling. As usual I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books. When I turned around I was crowded by the populars and in the front was Zuko. Yup I was right I am gonna get the shit beat out of me. And I did. When they were all done throwing their punches I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got in there my face was almost all covered in blood and my bright sky blue hair was messed up badly. Yes I did say blue hair.I dyed my hair blue. Anyway I started to wash off the blood off my face. I stopped when I heard a gasp behind me.

There was a girl standing there with brown short hair with green streaks in her hair. She kinda dressed like me too. I thought I was the only one in the school who dressed like tis but obviously not.

" I thought I had it bad here," she said coming up to me. I just shrugged and went back to wiping off my face.

" Wait aren't you the mute girl?" she asked me curiously. I just nodded my head and continued to fix myself.

" Oh well I'm Suki," she said smiling and holding her hand out so I could shake it. I smiled a little and shook her hand the pulled out a piece of paper to write my name down.

" Hi, Katara it's nice to meet you, no seriously it is nice to meet it, I kinda thought I was the only one who dressed like this and listens to screamo bands," I just smiled and shook my head no. Me and her could be best friends.

" So do you wanna hang out at lunch?" she asked and I smiled and nodded my head for yes.

" Cool, how bout we get you fixed up," she said taking out a brush and brushing my hair.

That day we learned a lot about each other. Like she learned that I'm from Mexico,and I learned that she is from China. Then we also learned that we have all the same fav bands like Falling in Reverse, In this Moment, Asking Alexandria, ect.

When school was over I went to Sokka's car and found him already in it waiting for me. So I put my bag in the back and got in.

" So I see you made a friend?" He asked smiling like a big doof. I just giggled and nodded my head yes.

" She's kinda hot," he said again, but not only aging smiling like a doof but looking like one too. I gave him that look to not scare her off since me and her just became friends.

" Okay I know that look and I won't…. by any chance is she single?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at him. My brother can be really stupid at times. I can't talk for crying out loud Sokka. So how the hell do you expect me to answer that?

When we got home our dad was already there and shockingly he wasn't drunk. He was actually sober for once. So I went to my room and started to pack for Mexico. We're gonna be there for a while so it took me a while to pack. But I finally got done. So we loaded up the car and drove to the airport.

**OKAY here is the first chapter and trust me the later chapters will have Zutara and Sukka. Anyway so what did you all think so far I think it sucks but I need your opinion. So pleaseeeee review or I will did and never write another story again. **


	2. Chapter 2: Will I Speak?

**OMG thank you guys so much for the awesome shit. LOL. Anyway I'm at home sick today throwing up blood and no voice. So I won't be practicing for the talent show :(. I was planning on singing When September Ends by Green Day. But I kinda suck at it all little. Any suggestions on what I should sing would be nice. Anyway I really hope you all enjoy this story. Just to let you all know … If you combined Katara life from Emo and Jock and combine her life from this it would be how my life is. So yeah anyway as you can tell I'm not mute since I will be singing. I use to be mute though. **

**WARNNG: THIS CHAPER MAY CONTAIN BLOOD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

So getting back from Mexico was sad. I really didn't want to leave. I missed helping Gran Gran cooking. It was also nice not getting hit by my dad and him being sober for a while, but I knew that was too good to be true. Because when we got back home, it was the same routine. He goes off late at night getting drunk then laid, then comes home at beats me.

It's been about three days since we been home and we have school tomorrow. I was just sitting in my room hugging my stuffed polar bear that Sokka gave me when I turned five, and praying to god my dad wouldn't come home. Because last night when he was hitting me I kicked him in the jaw, and he said to me ," your gonna regret that worthless piece of trash, and by tomorrow your gonna wish you were dead." Now I am just scared out of my mind. I mean there were plenty of times I wished I was dead.

He's made thing pretty damn bad for me as it is. Another person who has made it bad was Zuko Agni. I don't know why, but every time I see him something just ignites in me. I know it shouldn't but it does. It kinda scares me to think like that. But before I could speak any longer I heard the front door slam shut. I jumped and started to shake. Just great I wonder what he's going to do.

" KATARA GET YOU USELESS ASS IN HERE!" I heard my father yell from downstairs. So I got up and got out of bed and went downstairs.

Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor with him throwing beer bottles at me and screaming at me. It going like this for at least ten to twenty mins. Then next thing i knew what was happening he pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Then he pulls out a knife and carves something in my stomach. I was to busy screaming in pain to look at what it was. When he finishes he left and went up to his room and I was just laying there in a pool of my own blood.

I seriously thought I was dying right then and there. This is it I thought to myself. I'm dying. Then everything just turned dark and I slipped into a dark and painfully slumber.

The next morning I woke up and I was still alive. I was shocked. I wondered how I made it through that, but I just got up and made my way to the bathroom. Let me tell you it was very painful getting up too. Walking up the stairs was the worst part. I finally made it up them and to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror, and I was covered in dried up blood. I noticed that my shirt was sticking to my stomach then I remembered that my dad carved something on my stomach. So I lifted up my stomach to see ' Filthy Bitch' written on my stomach.

I just sighed and stripped of my clothes and got into the luke warm shower. I didn't even bother to clean the cuts because I knew if I did they would burn. So I just scrubbed my body to get off the dried blood. Then I washed my hair. When I got finished I got dressed and blowed dried my blue hair. I didn't bother to cover up the cuts on my face. So I just went downstairs and ate breakfast with Sokka.

When we finished eating we grabbed our things and got in the car for school.

The car ride to school was filled with Sokka apologizing a million times for not helping me. I just kept nodding and smiling at him and took his and in mine and squeezed it hard to let him know that I am okay and it's okay.

When we arrived at school I was really depressed. I didn't want to get beat up today. But I guess I will just have to face it.

I walked into school with people talking shit about me and to me.

"emo freak"

" Go kill your self"

" faggot"

" slut"

" she just does this shit for attention"

" why isn't she dead yet"

" omg look at her face"

" I bet you Zuko did that to her"

" haha , FREAK "

Today I'm not gonna let them get the best of me. Besides I'm use to this by now. I new that by the time I get to my lock I'll get beat the shit out of. I went to my locker and started to put in my combination then I felt someone spin me around and slam me against the locker. To no surprise it was Zuko. When he saw my face he gasped and stared at me in shock. I struggled to get out of his grip but no he just had to be a football player. He kept me there until after the bell rang for first period and the halls were completely cleared. I was really scared on what he was gonna do. Soon I felt that some of the cuts on my stomach were open. I widened my eyes and he looked at me questionably. The next thing I knew he was pulling me gently down the hall and he came to a stop when we got to the janitors closet. He opened the door and pulled me in with him and shut the door behind him.

Things went really quickly because then he had me pinned to the wall. It wasn't a tight grip and it wasn't a loose grip. He stared at my face for a while until he finally spoke.

" Who did this to you?" he said looking at me like he was about to either break down crying or kill someone. I just shook my head. I was not gonna talk. I needed to go clean up my stomach though. I just stared down at it, then looked back up at him.

He lifted up my shirt and saw what was on my stomach. He gasped and I had tears streaming down my face. While he also had a scowl on his face.

" Katara… who did this to you?" he asked once again, but this time using my name. I was shocked, but I didn't know whether or not to tell him.

He moved his hand up to my cheek and wiped away the tears that were coming out of my eyes. I really don't know why he's being nice to me now. Unless he likes me which I highly dout.

" Please Katara, just tell me, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise, I'm gonna hurt who ever did this to you," he said releasing my wrist but taking my hands in his and holding them tightly. I started to think and take deep breaths. I was having an argument with myself on whether or not to tell him. I took a noter deep breath.

" My dad," I said in a low whisper and lowered my head. I knew he heard me because he scowled at that. I looked up to see him madder than ever.

Before I knew what was happening he pulled me out of the janitors closet and down the hallway to the front doors and to his car.

**Okay I am ending it there so tell me how do you like this chapter. I was listening to The Only Exception by Paramore to help me with the last parts. Please R &R LOVE YA~ zutara chick :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Speaking

**I'm sorry If I made some of you sick. I did warn you though lol. But I really am sorry. Katara life is similar to mine. I never got that written on my stomach but I did use to get beat like that and yes I did use to be mute. Now I am just crazy and kinda perverted lol. Now I'm sorta happy. I still get bullied but its not as bad. Because my boyfriend is popular. Yes my school is like that. It really is like that. I'm part of the emo skater group and my boyfriend is part of a popular group with the popular guys but he doesn't care. Yes I use to cut. Not anymore though. Yes I did try to committee suicide several times. But as you can see I didn't. My brother and boyfriend helped me stop cutting. So I just want to tell people if you cut and you want to stop and you can't I know you have the will power and I know you can. Trust me. I started to dye my hair crazy colors to help me stop cutting. If I can do that then I know you can find something. Anyway I just wanted to share something with all of you people to help you on how I get all this in my story. :)**

Does anyone else find this strange that Zuko goes from one minuet to beating the living hell out of me to demanding who gave me the cuts on my face and stomach. Because I find this very bizarre. Now I'm being dragged to his car, and I'm just thinking like what the fuck is going on here. I think I am losing my mind.

When Zuko pulled me to the passenger side of his car he swung the door open and lightly pushed me down into the seat, then buckled me up, and closed the door. He quickly walked over to the drivers side and quickly go in and started the car. To be honest he kinda looked mad. Okay let me rephrase that he looked pissed. I serially thought he was about to go killing someone by the way he was sating daggers at the road as he drove down it.

I heard him take a few deep breaths and then I saw his face calm down a little bit. He looked really scary when he was mad. When we got to a red light he quickly looked at me and I looked back at him.

" I'm sorry…. for everything," he said taking my hand in his and lightly squeezing it. All I did was nodded my head ,and he smiled. Then he turned his head back to the road and continued driving.

I noticed he kept taking glances at me then back at the road quickly. I have no idea why every time he looked at me I blushed. I must be going insane. Just get a hold of yourself Katara he's your bully. I kept telling myself that for quite awhile. I

I finally stopped when I noticed we were at a house. Soon Zuko got out,then went to my side and opened the door, and took my hand and pulled me lightly out of the car. I really should have never told him. But nooooo, my mouth had to be a bitch and just talk.

When we got to the front door Zuko got out a key and opened the door and lightly pulled me in with him. I kinda figured this was his house. Let me rephrase that, I kinda figured it was his mansion. When I say mansion I do mean mansion. That mother fucker was big too. Compared to my house witch was a three bedroom house then yeah it was a mansion.

I awkwardly just followed Zuko up the stairs and to his room. It was quite a big sized room too. It had a walk in closet and a bathroom. Zuko kept walking, but I just stood there close to the door kinda scared. He noticed I didn't follow so he turned around and looked at me.

" It's okay Katara, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise," he said looking at me deep in my eyes. Surprisingly I believed him, and I awkwardly walked into his room a little more. He just smiled and walked into his closet and found a pencil and paper, then walked over to me and gave it to me.

" You can use those if you don't wanna talk to me," he said smiling to me and making his way to the couch in room in front of the tv, and I followed him. When I sat down he turned towards and just looked at me for a moment.

" I wanna kill your dad, and I also don't want you back in that house ever again," I just turned my head and looked at the floor after he said that. I'm I would run away but I have no friends or family here. A tear threatened to come out of my eyes, but I stopped it.

" Look at me Katara, I'm serious," he said placing him hand on my cheek. I flinched a little but he didn't hit me, he just lightly moved my face to look at his. At this moment in time I might as well talk since I did say something in the janitors closet.

" Look Zuko, I would run away, but I have no where to go, no friends no family, all my friends and family live in Mexico," I said to him knowing that it was hopeless to run away.

" Then your moving in here with me and my family, I'm not gonna have you get hurt ever again in that house," he said like it was as simple as that. But I knew it wasn't because I know my dad and he would find a way to find me and bring back to the house.

" Zuko, I wish it was as simple as that, but sadly it's not, I know my dad, and I know that if I did leave he would hunt me down and drag me back," I said with a tear sliding down my face. He moved is hand to wipe it.

" Well I'm gonna figure something out, because you are not gonna go back to that," he said standing up and pulling me up with him. Then he takes my hand and pulls me out of his bedroom and towards the stairs.

" Where are we going?" I asked him while he kept pulling down the stairs,

" We're going to your house to get your things, your moving in with my family," he said pulling out the door towards the car.

" Zuko what did I just tell you," I said walking up towards the car and stopping in front of the passengers side while he stopped in front of the drivers side. Now we are looking at each other from both sides of the car.

" Well I'm still gonna try Katara! I'm not gonna leave there! …. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, the only reason I ever did those things was because I thought your cute and I just didn't want people to know, and just so you know I protect the things I care about, and I will protect you," he said walking around the car towards me and hugging me and kissed me on the forehead. Then he opened the car door for me and I got in.

After he got in I gave him the directions to my house and he drove there.

When we got to my house I was so thankful that my dad wasn't home. I got out of the car with Zuko following behind towards the front door. When I got at the door I took my house key out and opened the door. As soon as the door opened the intoxicating smell of alcohol mixed with blood hit me. I wasn't bothered by cause I'm use to it, but Zuko looked like he was about to throw up.

" You can wait outside if you want," I said just gesturing and offer towards him.

" No, it's okay but…what is that?" he asked as soon as we passed the pool of blood that I laid in last night. His eyes were wide. He looked like he was freaking out. But he was trying to keep his cool.

" My blood," I whispered while walking upstairs. He just took a giant gulp and followed me up to my room.

It a while to pack we finished in like and hour. When I was positive I got everything we took my bags and took then to Zukos car. When we finished that I went to the front door and locked it and got into Zukos car, and to hopefully never see my dad again.

**Okay sooo what did ya' think about this. For people ho are following Emo and Jock don't worry I am working on there date just to let you all know. And please just tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sadness

**Okay well I had a cheating boyfriend who cheated on me with my best friend. And I keep getting called a whore and slut because I'm going out with someone else. Well Its only my second boyfriend this year. Anyway Still not cutting which is good. Well anyway I really miss my brother :( But I know everything will be okay. Hopefully he will come for my birthday next month. But I still have my other brother. I will be updating Emo and Jock today or tomorrow I promise on that. I am sorry I haven't updated. **

The next morning I woke up and realized I was in Zuko's house. I really didn't know why he cared about me this much. One minuet he is hitting me then the next he making me live in his house.

Here is what I decided to do about that. I decided I would get up and get dressed and ready for school, since it was only 3 am I would take my things and go back home before things got worse than they already were.

As I got up and got dressed I wonder what would happen when I went home. I was kinda scared, but I knew that if I wanted my brother to be okay I would go home and face any punishment. I could only think of what was happening to my brother. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I could picture my brother laying on the floor in agonizing pain as blood poured out of him. I only hope that my brother is not going through that right now.

When I finished getting dressed I took out a piece of paper and wrote down _'Dear Zuko, When you read this don't come after me, it will only make things worse. I know that you care for me a lot, and I don't' know why. But, I have to go back home. I can only imagine what is happening to my brother. Please don't be mad…. I care about you, but I also care about my brother and that's why I'm leaving. Love, Katara' _

I had know clue why I started crying when I wrote this. But at least he sorta knows how I feel.

I grabbed my things and walked out of the room towards Zuko's room. I put the things down in front of the door and walked in quietly, making sure not to wake him. I walked right next to his bed to his side table and pt the note where I knew he would see it. I held back a tear and walked out the room to my things. I quietly made my way to the front door and walked out.

I walked who knows how long until I got to my house. To my surprise my dad wasn't home, but Sokka was. When I walked in the door my brother stopped and looked at me I saw tears in his eyes and bags under them. He looked like he had no sleep at all.

As soon as I dropped my bags he ran over to me and encased me in a big bear hug that nearly squeezed the life out of me.

" Where have you been, I've been worried sick?" he said sniffing a little bit.

" Don't worry, I was safe, Zuko saw the bruises and made me come sleep at his house away from dad," I said with tears running out of my eyes and on Sokka's navy blue shirt.

" Oh my god, Kat that scared the hell out of me, I thought dad killed you and took your body somewhere to bury it," he said pulling me away with both his hands on my shoulders. " OH MY GOD, YOU TALKED !?"

I just smiled at him and while he pulled me into another bear hug.

" Go get in the shower you smell like sweat, and I'm only gonna talk at home, but barley so yeah, just go get ready for school, we have to leave in an hour," I said pushing him towards the stairs.

When Sokka got done with his shower and got dressed he came back down. We sat down at the table and ate some cereal. Then when we were done we grabbed our bags and headed out the door to the car. I opened up the passengers seat and threw my bag on the floorboard and got in.

The whole ride I couldn't help but to think about Zuko. I kinda felt bad for leaving, but I also couldn't have let my brother get hurt. I just need to let Zuko slip away from my thoughts. Besides everything will go back to normal today. Well I hope.

When we pulled up to the school I got out of the car and fixed my shirt and tied my shoe that came undone. After that I got back up and grabbed my backpack. When I looked up I noticed that Zuko was coming this way. I was kinda freaking out. I mean I didn't want Zuko mad at me. Even though he didn't look mad, he kinda looked more sad.

" Can we talk?" he asked looking at me like he was sad.

All I did was nod my head telling him yes. He understood that and he took my hand and lead me to the park across the street. Sure all eyes were on us, but he didn't care. Me on the other hand just wanted them to stop staring at me. I mean I know it's strange to see the loner and jock walking hand in hand but its not the first time we held hands. What the hell am I saying!?

By the time we got to the park he pulled me to a bench and we sat down.

" I thought I told you I didn't want you to go back there!?" he said looking at me like I was nuts for going back there.

" Yeah but I could only imagine what would happen to my brother if I wasn't there," I said looking down trying not to make eye contact.

" I know, but I want you safe…. I don't wanna worry every night on wether or not your alive, dead, in a hospital, or hurt," he said moving some of my hair out of my face.

" Zuko, I know you care about me, and I care about you, I also care about my brother, I have to choose between my brothers safety and you, I really don't want to do that but I am, I'm sorry but I have to choose my brothers safety," I said having a small tear roll down my face. But he wiped it away before I could.

" What about your safety? What about your life? Do you ever think about that?" he said really making me think. I mean I would move in with him but my brother. I could not risk my brothers safety to move out and in with Zuko and his family.

" Why must you make me think about that?" I said slowly moving my head up so I could look at him.

" Because it seems like you never think about what's best for you, you always seem to think about what's best for others," he said lifting my head so he could see my eyes.

" That's just me though, besides even if I did move in with you what would happen to my brother?" I asked hoping that he could think of something.

" I'll figure something out, I just don't want you going back to that house, I would do anything to keep you safe," he said looking at me with promising eyes. I lightly smiled at him. Before I knew it we were both moving closer. Then our lips touched and I felt sparks. A few seconds later we pulled apart and I was blushing.

" We should hurry up and get to class, schools about to start," he said standing up and lifting me up with him.

I walked across the street and up the steps of the school. I decided to ignore Zuko for the rest of the day. So I just grabbed my stuff from my locker and dashed off to homeroom.

**Okay well what did you all think and I'm working on Emo and Jock it should be up either to tonight or tomorrow. I promise on that. P.S if you wanna know what Katara's date outfit looks like go to my profile and then go down then there is a link a website on where I made the outfit. Just incase you guys were curious and if you wanna know what the outfit she had on in this chapter you can do the same thing and go to my profile and all that good shit. Yad yad yad and what not. Anyway hope you liked this chapter and all so please R&R LOVE YA :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Cute Night

**Okay so much for me being single. I try being single for like a week then the guy of my dreams ask me out. It was what i wished for , for my birthday. Lol i was just kidding when i said that i didn't actually think he would like me back. Anyway my birthday was two days ago and it was okay. I cried cuz of bullies but what ever. But hey I'm still updating :). Anyway on with ze story **

When I got done with algebra I was luck enough to have not run into to Zuko. I do like him and all, it's just that well if he is seen with me who knows what they might do to me.

I still stayed mute and didn't talk. By the time lunch came I was sitting with Sokka, Suki, and my new friends Toph and Aang. We became good friends this year after we all realized we had things in common. Not just bands and fav colors but like things that have happened to us.

Durning lunch I knew Zuko was looking at me, and all I could do was avoid the stare. It kinda worked for most of lunch. But by the end of it I finally just gave in and looked back at him.

I know he likes me and wants to protect me, but I can't risk my brothers safety. I know it sounds weird, risking my safety for my brothers, but he has a lot going for him and I have nothing. Now I know people could say different but I don't think that.

When lunch was over I went to my locker and grabbed my book for biology. When I got to my locker I knew Zuko was standing behind me while I got my stuff.

" Why have you been avoiding me ?" he asked me while I turned around and looked at him. But before i said anything I looked around to make sure no one was there.

" I think it's best if I do, I'm a mute loner who gets beat everyday, and your a rich jock who is use to getting what ever he wants…. I know you care about me, but I don't think it's best for us to talk or associate, seeing as how your rep could be ruined, and well me coming to live with you is not an option, especially if my brothers safety is at risk," I said taking off my arm warmers and exposed my cuts and dried up blood on my arms. Then I took out my jacket and put it on.

He just stood there staring at me for a minuet, then he came back to reality.

" Really Katara, you think that's best? Cause I sure a hell don't, and if you think that I'm just gonna stand here and do nothing then your crazy, you might also think it's crazy that I actually care for you too huh?" he said looking at me kinda looking mad but also sad. It was kinda indecisive.

" No, I don't think it's best, but I want my brother safe. And to think that you like me I find weird because no one has ever liked me," I said looking down trying not to make eye contact. But he raised my head and made me look at him.

" You know I would do anything to make you happy, and I know you know I would do anything to keep you safe. That means having you and your brother move in with my family then be it," he said looking like he meant every word he had just said.

I just can't decide on if I should take the risk of moving in with Zuko. Then risk my dad finding me and taking me back.

My thought process was long. We've been out here for most of last period. We never moved or anything. I stood there thinking while he stood there looking down at me.

By the time I actually got done thinking the bell was about to ring. But I answered anyway.

" Okay, come by my house right after school cause my dad gets home at 9, and if my brother is packing his stuff we don't need to waste time," I said right as the finally bell rang.

" Okay, well can I drive you home?" he asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

I just nodded my head yes, since everyone was flooding the halls. Then I took out a piece of paper and wrote _' just let me tell Sokka your taking me home and about the whole moving in with your family thing' _.

" Okay that's cool, I guess you need to get your stuff out of your locker first then go to your brothers locker?" he asked looking in my locker as I grabbed my bag and books. I just nodded my head.

When I finished grabbing all my stuff ,I closed my locker, and motioned for Zuko to follow me. He followed as I walked through the halls with him right next to me. When I got to Sokka's locker he greeted me with a hug.

" Hey sis what is he doing here?" Sokka asked pointing to Zuko and kinda looking like he was disgusted. I just shrugged that off and took out a piece of paper and wrote _' Zuko's gonna take me home and well he asked if we wanted to moving in with his family to get away from dad and I said yeah, it took awhile for me to say yes, he convinced me to say yes, trust me on this, I think it's a good idea' . _

He looked a little shocked when he started reading it but when he finished reading it his expression kinda eased up.

" Look, since your my sister I'll believe you when you say it's a good idea," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and started walking towards the door with Zuko following behind us. I just smiled and walked with him.

When we got outside Sokka said that he would see me at home and went off to his car, and Zuko and I walked to his car.

When we got to my house my brother was already there. So I got out and went inside with Zuko right next to me. I opened the front door and went upstairs to help Sokka pack. When we got done it was 8:00 and my dad would be home in a hour so that means we had to hurry and put everything in the cars.

By the time we got everything in the car it was 8:45. When i put the last thing in the car I locked the front door and got in the car.

When we arrived at his house I could hear Sokka yelling about how big Zukos house is. I just laughed at that.

It was 10:00 when me and Sokka got settled in our rooms.

I was sitting on my bed working on my homework. I heard a knock on my door then looked up to see Zuko walk in and close the door behind him. I just smiled and went back to doing my homework.

Zuko sat down on my bed the grabbed my math book and work out of my hands and moved them aside.

" Can I help you Zuko?" I said looking at him curiously. He just smiled and shook his head.

" The why did you take my homework out of my hands?" I asked looking at him like he was weird.

" I wanted to tell you I'm glad you moved in," he said taking my hands in his and just smiling at me while I smiled back. Before I knew what was happening we were both moving closer to each other. Then when we got close our lips met and I felt that same spark again. When we separated I sat there blushing madly.

After that he didn't leave he moved right next to me and put him arm around my shoulder while I continued doing my homework. I found it kinda sweet how he never left and he just sat there like he was protecting me. He looked down at me so I decided to look up and him and smile.

An hour later I was tired and I still had tons of homework left and Zuko was still there half asleep watching me.

" Katara why do you go to sleep, you can finish that in Independent Study tomorrow," he said kissing my forehead and taking the books from me and putting them on the table then pulled the covers over us a turned out the light. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep happy for once in my life.

**Okay well I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did lol. Anyway please R&R thanks :)**


End file.
